forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Deadpool7850
Welcome! Well met, Deadpool7850, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:BadCatMan page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 01:51, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Newcomer to Forgotten Realms looking to help. Greetings from the United Kingdom. I'll be perfectly honest here; I don't know a lot about Forgotten Realms. The only stuff I know about it is from the Neverwinter MMO & from some Youtube video I stumbled upon long ago. However, I fancied having a crack at adding information relating to all things FR to the wiki. However, since I'm still a tad new to this Campaign (And to an extent Dungeons & Dragons), I'd figure that someone like you on the wiki (IE: the Bureaucrat) would be able to give me some tips & hopefully point me to something easy to start with. Apologies if this is a short introduction, but for me, it's nearly 3 AM here in the UK. Anyway, feel free to reply when possible. I look forward to hearing from you. Deadpool7850 (talk) 01:51, August 22, 2018 (UTC) :Hi! I'm afraid I missed your message. I hope my reply isn't too late. I've shifted the conversation to your talk page here to get your notice. :Thanks for your interest. The Forgotten Realms are a big and long-running setting, so it can be daunting to the newcomer, especially a wiki-writer. By the way, there are two other wikis for Neverwinter": Neverwinter Wiki and the Official Neverwinter Wiki, so you can also add lore there with a game-specific focus. Ours is strictly on the lore and wider setting. :First, to get started, make sure you're familiar with the wiki policies (the automatic welcome message above has a bunch of links), infobox templates like , categories, and the wiki code. Look at various pages and click edit to see the code and discover how everything works; it's fairly easy when you get used to it. Use the Source Editor, not the Visual Editor, to see the code, and because everything just works better that way. :Second, choose your project. Find something familiar you want to write about. If you only know the Neverwinter MMO, then I recommend you focus on that, adding lore from the game to the wiki. Find some articles already written for the game, and make some corrections and expansions until you get the hang of things and see how things work. We'll check and correct anything you do, then you come back and see. Then, when you're ready, you can try making new articles. Choose a specific project. Start on a small topic, then work your way to something bigger. And if you have any questions, just ask around. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:14, September 21, 2018 (UTC)